<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nightmare by Astyna_Sylphide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631220">A Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide'>Astyna_Sylphide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他的罪孽，他的噩梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, Nidhogg/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>去年四月初写给桃枝的生贺，本质上是mob喵。<br/>还挺过激的，慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他被带到龙巢来了。埃斯蒂尼安想。不过说是“被带到”也许不太合适，他是“自愿而来的”，起码明面上，所有官方的说辞中，他都是“自愿来的”。临行前他的盖博尔格和盔甲被国库收回，只留了一套里衣给他，这是新任教皇的授意，不然没人敢将他的枪夺走——当然这在各类描述中也属于“自愿的”。</p><p>人与龙即将迈向千年来难得的和平，他在这和平中既多余又刺眼。由此他接过了替罪者的身份，替千年来的所有苍天之龙骑士和所有伊修加德人背负罪名。这是个不坏的结局，临行前最后一晚艾默里克抚摸着他的长发，苍天般的蓝眼睛冷漠地扫视过他的躯体，如扫视一把将要折断的长枪，愤怒的民众巴不得要将你放在火堆上炙烤，但我想在龙族那里也许能为你保留一线生机。说到这里年轻的教皇叹息起来，气流拂过他的后颈和耳尖。他不安地在教皇怀中轻轻挣扎着，旋即又冷静下来，好像他真是那把长枪似的。他听见自己的声音有些颤抖，说着，我知道。我会等着你。教皇说。</p><p>紧接着他的耳被咬住，被细细地啃吻。教皇的宝杖破开他的身体，持续地顶弄着他的穴肉，确切地说，穴肉中最柔软最无法抗拒的一处。他的内里早就已经是这“宝杖”的形状，他的身体变得像是为了取悦这位冰天的代言人而生。他们所做的事情与正教的准则背道而驰，但这并不能怎样。在咕叽咕叽的水声中他回过头去，试着向他快要变得不认识了的爱人讨一个吻。他的爱人将唇舌从那支尖耳转移到他的脸上，吻上他的那一刻他知道现在同他做爱的男人从教皇变成了他熟识的艾默里克。</p><p>他开始试着扭动着腰回应，从主观上来说艾默里克的眼神比那位统治者温柔太多太多，让他恍惚中好像回到两个人头次上床的时候，那双蓝色眼睛那时就是这样的，他确信。接下来龙骑士的腰被扣住，他像一柄长枪被握紧了，穴肉开始没命地吸吮，将室内的水声弄得更响，尽力地取悦着那支粗长的阳具。他们仍然接吻，但现在他知道那个他熟悉的爱人再一次地消失了。阳具一次又一次钉进他体内，好像狂风和巨浪不断吹打他，最终要使他损耗，锈蚀，再不能刺穿咆哮着的巨龙，亦不能染上任何血迹。他的腰开始发酸，似乎这就是他作为一柄长枪将要被折断的征兆……</p><p>艾默里克的面容在他的回忆中突然有些模糊不清了。这不应该，他永远不会忘记艾默里克的脸。埃斯蒂尼安在巨龙爪中漫无边际地想着，周遭是万里无云的蓝天。现在他只记得起那枚蓝宝石耳坠，璀璨，矜贵，在光芒下总折射出一类湖水般的色彩。他想到离开时所有人都将他的名字和很多莫须有的罪名联结起来，他们叫他“窃去苍天的龙骑士”，称他被龙群带去是将他“盗取”的一切“归还于苍天”。他很清楚这只是一个说辞，在这一点上新任教皇没比先前的任何一位高贵，这是一个太好用的政治筹码，因为从此以后皇都将只有博雷尔一世的名字。</p><p>在恍惚中昔日的龙骑士从高空中被扔在龙巢的顶端，剧烈的疼痛使得他本能地发出哀嚎，在这哀嚎声中他被迫清醒过来。毕竟他已经不再有盔甲的保护，在这个过程中也许他的一部分骨骼被摔断了。但他仍可以站立，甚至于跌跌撞撞地走上几步。这得益于他过于坚韧的身体。这时他打量起四周，那个每夜必定出现在他梦中的梦魇正在他不远处的废墟上小憩，略显残缺的双翼在风中微微颤抖着，使他联想到在炮火中被严重损耗的那些伊修加德国旗。他突然意识到这可能是他最后的机会，活下去，手刃自己的敌人，或者就此陨落，在被篡改无数次的伊修加德历史中成为又一个谎言。</p><p>现在，他的龙血开始和浅眠的邪龙共鸣起来，无数双邪龙子嗣的眼睛注视着他，像昔日对准漫天龙族的无数个弩炮炮口。他感到身体些微地发烫，也许是龙血正在慢慢烧灼着他的脏器，也许是那些视线所投出的炮火击中了他。失去保护的龙骑士在群龙中站立着，仍然保留着他昔日作为山之都的英雄时那份器宇轩昂的姿态。这也许诱发了一些龙族的不满，那些龙嘴终于和他们形似弩炮的眼睛一样喷出火焰来。热浪从他周身呼啸而过，反而为他清扫去高空中仅剩的几丝寒意。这时浅眠的巨龙睁开了双眼，身形也肉眼可见地丰盈，变得近似于他所熟识的天龙姿态。</p><p>尼德霍格！他直呼着天龙的名谓，像以前他仍然手握龙枪那样。邪龙注视着这位没有武器和保护的龙骑士，发出一类清浅的啸声，他知道这是来自天龙的讽刺。他的躯体越发地热了，也许是龙血受到力量之源的感召开始沸腾，使他的自我消尽不断加速。他瞪视着邪龙，似乎这样就证明他仍然有力量。</p><p>你不过是代替他们付出代价的牺牲品。邪龙带着以太的声音在他的脑内回响，这以太中带着令他的血臣服的力量，使得他不得不像个屈服者般垂下头颅，双膝发软，几欲立刻跪伏在地。他的精神仍然抗争着，红黑的血水从他嘴角坠下，又很快地被风吹拂得湿冷起来。</p><p>愚蠢的骑士，你不可能抵抗我。尼德霍格加重了语调，更浓烈的以太随之而来，这一次登时将埃斯蒂尼安击垮了。…不。他几乎是从牙缝中挤出了这一声。为什么事到如今他仍然在反抗？巨大的压迫感下茫然突然海浪似地袭击了他。他在皇都就已答应过艾默里克，他将成为一杆被折断的长枪，一个代替从前和将来的伊修加德人承受苦难的牺牲品，他为什么——</p><p>突如其来的龙啸声和如瀑的龙血使他停止了一切思考。在龙血的灌溉下他的里衣彻底变成一团碎布，随着风逐渐飘远；他感到自己的每一块骨和每一寸皮肉都破碎了，他不能咒骂，不能哭泣，不能哀嚎或求饶，他失去了一切发声的能力。他的躯体正逐渐变得不再像他，一双新生的黑翼从他背后徐徐展开，许多软嫩的鳞片从他皮肉上生出，不属于他的血飞快地填充起他原本修长的躯体。他觉察到自己正在血中被转换，从一个精灵被替换成另一个物种。</p><p>对于群龙而言这才是真正的开始。一些尖锐的牙齿咬上他的翼，在上面留下几个窟窿，好流出那些混进了天龙力量的血液；另一些撕咬着他的鳞，像要将他此刻唯一可以用来自保的盔甲也撕碎，从而让这头新生的龙族变成一些新鲜的肉块。邪龙默许了似的注视着这一圈鳞和角构成的波浪，默许埃斯蒂尼安就这么被埋没起来，直至最终变成一摊森森的骨架；但在真正有龙族想要进一步毁坏时这巨龙又发出威胁般的啸声，震慑一切想要毁坏这具躯体的血裔。</p><p>为什么。他的嘴翕动着，自然而然地念出不属于人类的语句，但没有任何龙族在乎他的声音。这时他感到有谁拨开了遮盖着他私密处的鳞片，那个同样是初生的泄殖腔就这样暴露出来，微微地吐着粘液，像是在等待着授精。</p><p>邪龙再次为了他而发出啸声，威胁那些觊觎着的血裔从他身周退去。他像个亟待开苞的处女般趴伏在群龙之间，口中微微吐出蕴含着以太的龙息。他觉察不到自己的体态与邪龙何其相似，当所有的紫黑色的翼和角退去时，他才从尼德霍格的眼中窥见自己的样子，像一个专为献祭而粗略制作出的仿品；或者出于什么愿景而造出的观赏物。他从头到尾都被深深地打上了尼德霍格的印记，任何人看到他都将首先判断出这是专为邪龙延续血脉的眷属，接着再从他失去神采的双眼中推测他曾经的身份。</p><p>在龙的形态下他被赋予他力量的龙裔进入了。属于天龙的阳物从层层叠叠的鳞片下支起，像一把模样最狰狞的大剑，而后他被这剑捅坏了。每个在旁的龙族都能看见那窄小的泄殖腔中翻出的软肉：这个新生的龙族泄殖腔还相当细嫩，也许经不起雄伟如天龙的进入。他们猜得很准。狰狞的天龙阳具贯穿时叫他几欲失声，接下来却又叫他不曾停止过哀叫；他的龙息几乎要吹拂过这方废墟的每个角落，但那显然尽是痛苦的吟声。</p><p>在巨大的撕裂感下年轻的龙逐渐变化回那个有着银白色长发的精灵。这显然是具更加脆弱的躯体，特别前不久才折断了骨。尼德霍格随着他的变化而缩小了身体，但仍维系着龙的形态。在这个尺度下那根阴茎仍然维持着龙的特征：粗长且硬，覆盖着一层软鳞，总黏糊糊地吐着液体，可以轻而易举地进入这可怜精灵的深处。</p><p>全部进入的一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安的手指抓牢了地面，他仍旧是一副被操到失神的样子，也许精神也在龙化中被邪龙的以太所魅惑。他白皙的腹部被巨龙的阴茎撑起一个弧度，这让他看起来像是正在妊娠期间，连英俊的脸庞也隐约带上了楚楚可怜的意味。</p><p>你要为伟大的天龙孕育子嗣，似乎有无数声音对他这样说。你必须为他产下卵。这时他神情稍微缓和了些，不再那样茫然无措；但被龙族操弄的事实再次震撼了他。这次他努力挣扎起来，不！他看着远天的蓝色，恍惚间想到了身在皇都的爱人。但尼德霍格只消同他的血稍微共鸣，这些努力和清醒便又化作一团泡影。</p><p>他用力捂紧自己的小腹，这是他在此时此刻唯一不会忘却的事。这具被调教许久的身体已经快要习惯龙族的尺寸，毫无疑问，巨大的尺寸能给他带来更多的快感，连带着他的阴茎也不由自主地翘起来，抵在地上轻轻摩擦着，汁水将地面都微微洇湿。很快地面被弄得更湿，龙的体液在抽插中翻搅成和精液类似的白色，尼德霍格每次抽出阴茎时都有这样的体液顺着他的大腿流下来，也有些直接滴落下来，在他的下体处积攒成小小的一滩。</p><p>尼德…尼德霍格……啊！他无意识地呼喊着他的宿敌，这正从征服他的过程中体会到欣快感的龙族。他的腰和腿愈发地绵软下来，这一切都是快感作祟的后果。他将小腹捂紧时能更加清楚地体会到那根阴茎的热量，他有点为这份热量痴迷了。但在痴迷之于他又想起艾默里克，要是艾默里克现在能注视着他的样子就好了，他想着，他们的游戏里他总是被羞辱，他的教皇叫他婊子。现在他似乎真有点像他的爱人形容中的样子。</p><p>他想象着他临行前的最后一晚，然后很快地被操射了。精液仄仄地挥洒在地面和他小腹之间，为这座阴郁的废墟增添许多情欲的色彩。但使用着他的龙终究没有射，也许要等更久的时间才能将他灌满吧，他胡乱地想着。事实与他想象中相去甚远，在他步入高潮没多久后那根属于龙的阴茎变得更加热，更加胀，现在操进他穴里的是一支火棍，操得他只能趴伏在自己的精水中不住地干呕。但邪龙仍像不打算停下似的，他的肘关节很快就在地面上磨破，出血，又翻涌起许多漆黑的鳞片。他忍不住想抓挠肘部，觉得痒，但每次顶弄时的快感让他只顾得上淫叫，将这份痒忘却得一干二净。</p><p>求你，他呻吟着，求你……啊啊啊啊——</p><p>邪龙没能给他说完话的机会。他感到自己的腰被龙爪固定起来，有一些椭圆形的物体通过那支阴茎进入了他，是一些尚未成型的蛋。他来不及求饶便失声尖叫起来，龙蛋碾压过敏感处的快感使得他刚刚被操射的阴茎再度起立，随着龙蛋的不断注入而愈发坚硬，直至直挺挺地打在他小腹上。他的后穴不知在这过程中痉挛了多少次，每次都叫他手脚更加酥软，腿和腰颤栗得更加厉害。他哭叫着，停下来，别再射进去了！但毫无作用。</p><p>尼德霍格从他体内抽出时那个穴口已经被扩得很开，可以轻而易举地看见内里的卵和红得烂熟的软肉。埃斯蒂尼安确乎连泪都已经无法再流，他的身体已经被彻底地操开了。但卵在体内毕竟叫他不好过，他试图将自己撑起来，浑身上下都隐隐作痛，但他管不了那么多了。在群龙注视下他竭力地蹲起，又对着自己的宿敌彻底张开双腿，似乎要叫这给他龙卵的天龙看清楚他生产的过程。</p><p>他单手支撑着身体，另一只手则揉按起自己的小腹，穴道不断用力地试图将卵排出：他猜测这样可以更快些，但事情并不尽如人意——这些卵比他想象中更柔软，在触及到空气后又以极快的速度成型，是最难办的那一类。渐渐硬化的蛋壳抵在他的前列腺上，让他前面硬得不断流水。如果艾默里克在兴许要将他前面的尿孔塞住，他突然冒出这样一个想法，穴口在排卵中被撑得更大。他又一次高潮了。</p><p>在排下最后一枚卵时龙骑士忽然醒转过来。他睁开眼，四周是基拉巴尼亚的干燥空气，唯二湿润的东西是他前半晚刚刚被内射个彻底的后穴和加雷马人微微发汗的身体。他的旅伴显然也被他的恶梦所惊醒了，一条肌肉分明的臂膀将他的腰搂抱得更紧，将他们间的距离拉得更近。埃斯蒂尼安搭上那只覆在他小腹上的手，这个姿势使他联想到梦中因龙族而受孕的情形。但那只手终归是温柔的，他抚摸着加雷马人手上的旧茧，气息逐渐变得平稳下来。</p><p>看来你梦见了不好的事情。盖乌斯的气息喷在他脖颈上，有些痒，他几乎是一下子便想起一双远方的蓝眼睛。还有一会儿。睡吧，龙骑士。</p><p>不。他突然出声拒绝了这个提议。…已经快要到早上了。他的身体主动向后靠了靠，紧实的臀有意无意地从加雷马人的阴茎旁蹭过。在临行前我们还有一会儿时间。</p><p>黑暗中年长者的眼睛眯了起来，注视着青年精灵挺拔的颈项。很快他的齿叼住那处皮肉，像黑狼叼住自己的猎物。精灵的手引诱着他的手摸向小腹更下方，“那杆枪”已经在他的吐息和唇舌温柔的撕咬下挺立起来，顶端像前夜般徐徐流出汁水，一副欲望尚未被满足的样子。加雷马人不知道他在夜色里究竟做了怎样的梦，但这具精灵的身体显然已经在极短的时间内火热起来，作为一个好情人，现在他该满足他。</p><p>不及盖乌斯更进一步做些什么，埃斯蒂尼安便径自放平他，又顺势翻身跪坐下来，臀缝正紧紧贴着那支阴茎。这漂亮精灵长了一张太温柔的脸，气质又过于冷清，任谁也无法将他挥枪时的样子同在床上勾引男人时的样子联系在一处，故而主动做些什么的时候分外有吸引力。帝国的前军团长显然很吃这一套，没过多大一会儿便在龙骑士软嫩会阴的摩擦下挺立起来，硬得像那把同他们并肩战斗的枪刃。在夜色的掩护下埃斯蒂尼安微微抬起身体，就着早先盖乌斯射进去的精水再一次吃进了这条总让他欲仙欲死的好枪。</p><p>加雷马人的阴茎像他们的身形一样，粗，大，且带着遒劲的青筋，总能将他这具容易发馋的身体填得很满。他无数次开玩笑说自己里面已经全然是这根鸡巴的形状了，每次他这么开玩笑时盖乌斯都无言地顶的更深，直到他彻底沉沦在情欲里，没办法再更多地思考时，年长者才会扶着他窄细的腰，坚定而不容拒绝地将他送上高潮。他今夜本又想开那个玩笑，但思及那个有着的的确确曾操过自己的一人一龙的春梦，他又觉得自己今晚该多说些别的。</p><p>多给我射进来些。埃斯蒂尼安想了想，在完全吃下那根阴茎时颤栗着趴伏在盖乌斯胸膛上，像是在同他商量一类潜入计划。射进嘴里也行。</p><p>早餐吃这个可不是什么好习惯，年轻人。那双狼似的眼渐渐也叫情欲填充起来了。但我会尽量多给你一些。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>